


Right Left Wrong

by Mariannie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, More tags to follow, Will Have Happy Ending, no beta we die like men, slight android body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariannie/pseuds/Mariannie
Summary: The revolution ended four days ago.Androids are at the beginning of gaining basic human rights for their species.But the RK800-60 was left for dead in the tower.Or was he?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Right Left Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thank you for stopping by. This is the first fic written by me, on this account.
> 
> I've taken great inspiration for this work from my friend's universe, but this is completely stand-alone for now.
> 
> We'll see where this takes me, hope you like it.

The silence in the Cyberlife tower was deafening.

The riots had happened four days ago, thousands of freshly made androids had marched right out of the building. Lead by the latest iteration of the RK line.

It was a joke how easily security was breached.

But it was also a joke at how easily things had gotten back under control.

It was too early to say anything, but arrangements were being made. Androids were supposed to gain more freedom now, as a new life form. With a lot of restrictions and new laws. One thing that had been made clear barely a day after everything, was that Cyberlife would continue to build and provide androids with everything they needed.

Which was a pretty fair deal.

At least that was what she thought until she reached sublevel 49 of the cyberlife tower on that Monday morning.

She had been sent down to clean up the remains of a faulty RK800 unit that had been left behind. Repair the body and return it to working order, had been her exact task. She hoped Cyberlife would actually provide the necessary hardware.

She was not going to search the warehouse databases for hours to find compatible processing units for a model that didn’t officially exist.

They had interns for that shit.

The unit was visible from afar in the empty hall. Splayed on the ground like a ragdoll. It had been shot, that much she knew. She had seen the security footage, was assured the unit was deactivated and should just be disposed of if repair wasn’t possible.

Well, that was what she came here for.

Her pumps tore through the silence like jaws through the ocean. She did feel like a predator in that moment. That big bad human, about to take apart an android that had never even gotten the chance to experience what it meant to have emotions.

As a Cyberlife employee she was required to keep a professional distance from her work, but she supposed none of that really mattered anymore. Androids needed technicians more than ever now. Especially those who didn’t treat them like junk.

The android had been lying on the floor in the tower for four full days. There was no sign of any thirium, nor signs of a struggle. The tiles looked perfectly intact, ignoring a few rubber scruffs of cheap boots and dirty shoeprints.

The unit she was supposed to repair, RK800-60 was lying on the tiles, perfectly still. Deactivated. Processor core shot.

Fixing that would be impossible. It was almost tragic.

But she supposed it was better this way.

Now close enough to actually see what she was dealing with, she sighed at the damage.

It really was tragic. Cyberlife didn’t care beyond the fact that this unit was contaminating warehouse space and needed to be gone.

She had hauled deactivated androids around more often than she wanted to admit, this wasn’t any different.

Still, none of these units ever sported a bullet hole through the CPU.

Shaking her head, she crouched down to get a better look at the damage. There was a subtle warmth radiation form the still form of the android and with a frown she touched her own skin. Her hands were icy, no wonder anything else felt warm.

This android had been here for four days, if it had been able to function after the shot, it would have surely shut down from the damage now.

This wasn’t getting her anyway. Supposedly she could fix the hole and fit a new processor into the shell, so at least the unit wasn’t completely wasted. Once a diagnostic was run, she could determine what parts of the unit were damaged too.

She supposed that at least some of the plating was also damaged, since the unit dropped to the ground so harshly.

She reached out again, cautiously slid a hand under the neck of the unit. There wasn’t any point in damaging it further by being careless.

The spinal plating seemed intact at least, but there was a significant dent in the back of the unit’s head.

Must’ve crashed down even harder than she had thought.

As she grabbed the androids chin with her free hand, she carefully turned the head towards her.

There was a crack running across the side of the android’s face, through the LED. The LED was red, the skin overlay was damaged. Just an aesthetic glitch, easy fix.

Overall, up close the unit looked quite intricate. Splotches of freckles, the beginning of a thinning hairline, giving it a slightly older appearance. Early thirties, she supposed.

And still such a pretty face.

She paused. Something about this was off.

Once more she looked over the face, then felt her stomach plummet and her heart skip as if someone had tried to jump scare her.

The LED was a solid red.

The unit was active.

“FUCK!” she cussed as she jumped to her feet, nearly crashed into the tiles as one of her pumps decided to leave her foot at that exact moment.

The shoe clattered to the ground and she stood there, one foot on the cold tiles, eyes wide as she stared at the unmoving android. It hadn’t moved from beyond her tampering.

She had seen hundreds of red LEDs shortly before the unit shut down. Why did that one startle her so badly?

“Fuck, you shouldn’t be active.” She breathed as the surprise slowly left her body.

Her gut clenched at the thought of the unit having been active for four days without anyone coming to get it. Of course, it could have glitched out and was just keeping basic functions running, but she knew that was wishful thinking.

But maybe it was damaged enough that it wasn’t aware of what was going on.

“He.” She hissed at herself. She wasn’t being paid enough to deal with a partially deactivated android. This wasn’t her field of expertise.

Usually she would just wipe the memory and put the operating system back in. But this was an RK800. They had so many new features, it would be a hassle to get all everything downloaded into it again. The best approach really was to just toss the CPU and put a new one in.

That had been the plan.

But he wasn’t deactivated.

“…Fuck.”

A part of her just wanted to call up the superiors, tell them she didn’t want to deal with this and shove it at someone else. But everyone else would do just what she would have done.

Scrap the CPU and get a new one.

She shook her head, put her shoe back on and hauled the android over her shoulder.

The RK800 units were lighter than others. Which she had known, but it still came as a surprise when she used as much force as she would have with any other unit, and almost dropped it.

Her heels clicked across the tiles as she struggled to keep her balance with the unexpected movement.

Once she had found her centre of gravity, she made a beeline for the elevator. If anything, the android would probably finally have shut down when she arrived at the lab, but a voice inside her mocked her for that thought.

She knew full well that if he had been active for this long, it was unlikely it would shut down now.

But there was still the possibility that it had been a glitch. A partially severed connection that kept the body active but nothing else.

“Boy, I hope that’s the case.” She muttered aloud as entered the cabin and pressed the button to her floor. “Otherwise we’re going to have a party up there. And not a good one.”

Shit close to the android she could hear the thirium pump working. There went her hope of it having shut down. It was faint, irregular.

“Cool…” She sighed.

Apart from the noise the elevator made as it was moving upwards, she could hear the distinct noise of damaged biocomponents. A rattling, whirring sound that would drive her nuts if she would have to hear that longer than necessary.

Clear sign that the body had already taken damage from the partial shutdown.

“Guess the partially damaged connection was right…” she continued to mutter to herself. “Okay, here’s the plan.” She told the unresponsive android. “If the diagnostic shows that repairs are possible I do it.” She decided.

Otherwise shed scrap the unit and forget it ever existed.

That was the most logical approach. Company policy even, but in this weird situation, with androids at the cusp of getting granted actual rights, who was she to let this one just fade into nothingness, if she could do something about it.

She wasn’t that cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> 60 has always fascinated me. I felt like he needed a bit more "UMPH" ...  
> Hope you like the mysterious techie, too. I dont know who she really is yet. She just.. happened.
> 
> Title taken from Three Days Grace's Right Left Wrong.


End file.
